


It Isn't Easy, But It Had To Be Done.

by ChiMedCreeker19



Series: It Had To Be Done. [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/pseuds/ChiMedCreeker19
Summary: An AU of the entire series where Tory joined the right dojo, and it was more about Daniel and Johnny's issues, and Hawk and Demetri's.
Relationships: Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz & Tory Nichols, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Samantha LaRusso/Tory Nichols
Series: It Had To Be Done. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140275
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. It Isn't Easy, But It Had To Be Done.

"She's leaving," Sam sighed, leaning into Miguel's shoulder, "Tell me it wasn't me?"

"Nah! Come on Sam! No way, once you two stopped doing the dance? Everything clicked, it could be a family thing," Miguel hugged his ex-girlfriend turned best friend.

Sam blinked, "Oh my god! Let's go!"

She should've known, it's the only reason that Tory ever got this closed off, EVER.

Miguel was leaping into the passenger seat as Sam threw the driver's side door open, "We'll be back!"

Daniel waved, "Be safe!!"

It had been a whirlwind of a year and a half for everyone, including Sam and Miguel, and as Daniel watched them go, he felt a familiar presence appear beside him.

"One guess," he turns to his wife.

"Tory," Amanda nods knowingly, "She's leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah," he nods.

Sam parks, Miguel sprinting around to open the door, "Lock and grab the keys!"

"I got you!" he hollers back, Sam reaching up to knock, jumping back when she saw it swing open, "Hey."

"Hi," Tory sighed.

"Don't!" she steps in, wagging her finger in Tory's face, "I'm barely holding it together as it is!"

She locked the door, Sam feeling her arms move to wrap around her waist, "I'm gonna miss you princess," Tory whispered softly into her ear.

"Yeah! that'll do it!" Sam spins around, letting the tears fall as she leans into her, kissing her like she'll never have the chance to again.

"Hey look at me," she tilts her chin up so she's able to look into Sam's eyes, "I know it isn't easy, but it had to be done," she chokes up a bit, "I love you, I love you so much Sam," she takes a breath, "That's why I'm not saying goodbye, okay?"

Sam's full on sobbing now. They'd been through a lot, both of them nearly making the ultimate sacrifice for one another, "Okay."

"I promise you, I promise to write as soon as I get settled," she whispers.

"You better," Sam whispers back softly, holding onto the stoic rebel for dear life.

Tory held her, "I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Here's To The Best Friends A Girl Ever Had.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you for being here."
> 
> "Toast, toast, toast!" the chant comes through, everyone grinning like mindless idiots. 
> 
> "Here's to the best friends a girl ever had," she gets misty eyed, "EVER."

The pressure was off, and Cobra Kai was gone.

And soon, Tory would be a memory too.

For most of them anyway.

So there they were, at Johnny and Carmen's new home, Miguel and Robby leaning against the north wall of the expansive living room, Tory holding court in the middle.

It was a moment Miguel knew he wouldn't forget, and he was sure that his stepbrother wouldn't either.

Sam was just opposite them, watching everyone shower her girlfriend with much deserved love. 

She was also uncharacteristically quiet, which admittedly made both of the senseis in the room nervous.

Amanda slid over, gently hip bumping her daughter.

"Hey," Sam whispers meekly, suddenly finding the floor interesting.

"I know," Amanda nodded, "I get it."

Sam didn't say anything, instead choosing to let her mother be present for her.

To hold the space that was occupied by soul crushing fear and impending heartbreak.

She sensed an energy shift, and when she looked up, her chocolate hues met ocean blue, and she whispers, "I love you."

"I love you too," Sam mouths back, a halfhearted smile on her face.

And as the night wore down, and things were ending everyone came back in, "Thanks for being here," Tory whispers softly.

"Toast, toast, toast!" the chant comes through, everyone grinning like mindless idiots as she couldn't hold back the halfhearted chuckle.

"Here's to the best friends, and girlfriend," she gets misty eyed as she hears Sam choke back a sob, "a girl has ever had, EVER. I love you all."

And everyone rose their cups in silent toast, nothing else needed to be said.

It was perfect.


End file.
